CD player
by Lying Truth
Summary: Squalo sees how magical a song can be. XAN/FEM!SQUALO.


Note : This is a crack fic made from boredom and lulz. enjoy.

Warnings : Pervyness, Drama, false theories. do not read if you don't like drama.

rated T++~

YES, PORCO FOLGORE LOVE, ANYONE?

Pairing : TYL!Xanxus/TYLFem!Squalo.

Xanxus and Squalo belong to Amano Akira.

Chi Chi Oppai Song Belongs to Zatch Bell.

...-

_Breasts, breasts, and boobs!_

_BOING, BOING!(boing, boing!)_

_grope, grope, grope!_

_uuu- Wao~! _

It didn't amuse Xanxus on how frequent Squalo listened to this song.

It disgusted him. From the lyrics, to the trancy beat.

What kind of fucking woman listens to that genre of song; Which topic was about breasts being groped?

Probably sluts would. Not unless if she were lesbian, which would be an excuse-

Which in anyway, she wasn't.

"There's something wrong with your head. That song fucking disgusts me, woman; did you finally realize you'd make a perfect whore? Get the shit out of this place and grope your mounds to another set of dicks. No one in the Varia wants whores like you." He harshly stated.

"No one gives a fuck on your opinion, shitface, I play what I fucking want! And I'm no slut. Have you seen me grope my pairs to an asshole with a dick? Fuck, you Haven't. " The other protested.

It all went silent for a while between the two, Xanxus curls his eyebrows down, his lips, tightly seething his lips. Opening them, He interrogates :

"..Explain why the song is talking about _breasts_..?"

Squalo probably wouldn't lie. lying to her Boss that she was lesbian would ruin her pride, breaking the vow of her loyalty to Xanxus; And would be a total Turn-Off to impressing that fucked up boss of hers. How the image of doing that lie would result to a horrible ending. Either Xanxus kicking her out, or be labelled in Lussuria's level, the Image was a monstrosity. She turned her attetion away from the C.D. player and unto Xanxus.

_'che.' _

He waited for the female's answer, His lips crumbling towards a glass of whiskey that was set to the small table aside his 'throne', slowly growing impatient. He has many options for that Lady Shark. Either stuff his foot unto her ass, rape her nonstop, or just fucking torture her the way her wants. After All,

He was the _Leader. _

Jerking an elbow, tilting his wrist a bit towards him;

The pinky, ring and middle fingers curled down with the thumb locking them, thus, Leaving his Index finger stuck, The leader, takes a moment, then repeatedly thrusts it towards his direction.

Somehow, Squalo though that he would beat the shit out of her like he usually does,

So.

Fuck, no thanks. She doesn't need a good beating this time.

The older man got Impatient. He snapped.

Xanxus stood from his throne approaching Squalo.

"Oy! What are yo- - - "

Before _She_ could even finish her sentence,

Something got hold of her;

Warm, callous arms groped a single orb, pressing it tightly as of means to be Posessive.

"Shi- shit.." Squalo's voice somehow turned soft, her cheeks flushing red. It felt good, but she wanted to scream.

Breathing that lingered with the scent of whiskey was felt.

"You're _My_ slut. Don't forget what you fucking vowed to me, doesn't mean it's been a long ass time you promised it means I've forgotten, Scum." ... Squalo had her gray eyes widen on this one;

that memory-

_They Replayed. Each frame and fragment. _

_In her teens, wearing a pleated semi-formal polo shirt, matched with navy blue jeans that flowed the fracture of her long, thin legs that stood waiting for A certain man - Who, behind her crossed his arms over his chest, he had raven-black hair; Eyes that took the imitation of the color of fresh blood;_

_His expression was stern; Presenting himself as if he were a president, _

_which he was not. _

_"Are you sure, You'll be handling the position as Varia's boss to Me, Woman?"_

_"Xanxus. I don't want to be the boss. You're more fitting to this position than I am." She replied, shifting her face to her future boss._

_"You might regret it."_

_"No, No, I won't! As I said, you're most fitting to be the ruler of both Vongola and Varia!" She waves her hands in front of him._

_"It's your choice, then. First of all, stop that foolish flailing. It's childish."_

_She sets her arms down,_

_" Oi, Xanxus, how about a Promise..?" _

_"..." _

_"C'mon!"_

_"As long as you know how to keep one, go ahead. But note your words.. what you promise is what you bid. Breaking it means betraying me, Got that?"_

_"Yeah, yeah. Hnn... What about this." She focuses her sight on him,_

_the template of Red and Gray infused.-_

_"I won't cut my hair until you fully dominate the Vongola!" ; A smile formed on her lips._

_Xanxus remained unimpressed. He thought of something else._

_Fuck that, in his dreams that Squalo would surrender her virginity to him; That Can risk her to experience such activities._

_"Is that all..?" the tanned man squinted his eyes. That promise wouldn't do much use to him. _

_"Fool. Are you suddenly interested in appeal..? That's a useless promise. You'll just make yourself an attention whore."_

_He scowled. Anger was intensifying on Xanxus's neutral expression. _

_"Fine, then! I also promise that I'll swear everything unto you, that includes my life, my loyalty, my obedience and my devotions! Is that better now? Ah?" _

_Xanxus was fairly impressed in this one, he wore a smirk.- _

_**Everything. Everything.**_

The Memoirs made Squalo's mind blank a while.


End file.
